


An Honorable Duel

by Ecc0craft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Pre-Canon, Pre-Omnic Crisis, Sibling Rivalry, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: Blood and Steel will decide who rules, as it always does.





	An Honorable Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiefofbluefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The ghost of a chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760990) by [thiefofbluefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire). 



> This started as a Drabble for Sparrow’s Journey but it didn’t fit anywhere in the story.

The hour was late at the Takahashi mansion and the tensions and anticipation inside the main hall was hitting a boiling point. Guards shifted uncomfortably at their posts, and the clan elders argued among themselves and the hounds outside howled at the coming rain. Thunder clapped suddenly and the rain went from a drizzle to a pour. 

A baby, startled by the thunder, began to cry. Several of the men at the table groaned, one ordering for the infant to be silenced. Hatsune, rocked her son and quietly comforted him.

"Don't worry," She cooed. "It is only your father coming to save us."

Through it all Lady Takahashi sat at the head of the table and calmly sipped her tea. Tucked a strand of silky, chocolate brown hair behind her ear. A dark smile crossed her red lips as she listened to the young mother's words, for she knew better than anyone that he father would come.

"Perhaps he knows this is a trap." The red haired man beside her leaned down, whispering in her ear. Ren was lady Takahashi 's personal bodyguard and counselor, the closest thing to a friend that the wicked woman had.

She chuckled, standing from her seat and approaching Hatsune. "There is not a doubt in my mind that he knows, but regardless of that, he will be here; For his whore and for his heir..." Her second guard, Nobu, grabbed the young mother by the shoulder's and Lady Takahashi plucked the infant from her arms.

"Get your hands off him, you Bitch!" Hatsune screamed. Thunder crashed again and the baby wailed.

"Such insolence. I always thought He was using you as an amusement, Hatsune. I never thought he'd make you his wife, this union is beneath him and an insult to the Shimada name." Lady Takahashi huffed, rocking the baby. "Oh...don't cry, your father will be here any minute." Grabbing one of his tiny hands, she flexed the fingers up and down, squeezing his delicate little bones.

Hatsune threw her head back, breaking Nobu's nose and slipping from his grasp. In the same motion she grabbed a Sake bottle from the table and swung it at the Lady's head. Ren caught her wrist before she could land the blow and Nobu struck her across the face sending her sprawling to the floor.

Her son's cries became louder as a blue dragon head emerged from his arm and sank its teeth into the hand squeezing his. The collective gasps of the elders filled the room. The dragon was gone as quickly as it had appeared leaving the infant quiet and lethargic. 

Lady Takahashi stared at the blood pooling in her palm. "Powerful, You are a fighter, aren't you little one..."

"He is strong like his father, he will rule the Shimada one day! The clan will never be yours! Never!" Hatsune hissed as Nobu struck her again.

"Silence! Or I will cut out your tongue!" Nobu growled. Hatsune wiped blood from her jaw and glared at him defiantly.

"Steel and Blood will decide who rules, as it always does." Takahashi said, handing the baby to Ren. "Show her what I mean, servant."

Hasune's eyes went wide. "Yoshida-san...Don't! Please don't hurt him!" she pleaded.

"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"

There was loud crashing and booming from outside that could have been mistaken for thunder if it wasn't accompanied by the screams of the guards. The great doors to the hall were blasted open and a purple spirit dragon stormed in. The dragon opened its maw of razor teeth and the elder's jumped from their seats. Nobu acted quickly and held a sword to Hatsune's throat, the threat keeping the beast at bay. The Shimada warriors followed the beast. Two men at the front were the ones giving orders. One was tall with dreadlocks holding a gun in one hand and a long knife in the other. The second had long chocolate brown hair tied back with a yellow ribbon; Storm clouds adorned his jacket and he held a sword. Both men were bruised and bloody from their fight outside.

"Anri!!!" The swordsman shouted angrily. 

"Brother." Lady Takahashi smirked. "Watch your step now, come closer and Hatsune dies."

"Sojiro!" Hatsune gasped at her husband's wounds, particularly a long gash along his chest that still gushed blood. All she wanted to do is run to him but Nobu's grip was too tight.

Sojiro glanced at her, taking note of her injuries, and the rage in his eyes burned hotter. "Disrupting my business is one thing...but abducting my wife and child?!"

"It was the only way to get your attention, Sojo, since you refuse to see me, I was getting desperate."

Sojiro scowled at hearing his childhood nickname. Anri wasn't taking any of this seriously. "I warned you sister! All your transgressions I was willing to let go, because you are blood of the dragon, MY blood...but you have crossed a line. Release my family or I will order my men to tear this house down!"

"You think they will follow you over me? Your hesitance to face me in battle until now shows how weak you truly are, brother. Father was a fool to entrust the clan to you." Anri spat and then turned to the second man." Shishio, my love, you are a fool to stand at his side."

Sishio shook his head, standing his ground. "Sojiro is the master of the clan. It is my duty."

"When Sojiro and his family are dead, Anri will be the master." Ren said loud enough for Sojiro's men to hear. Several exchanged uneasy glances doubting the side they were on.

"It is YOU who will die tonight, Traitor!" Shishio barked back, loyal to a fault.

"You will wish you accepted my offer." Anri scowled.

Sojiro stepped between his friend and his sister. A fight could not happen now, Hatsune and Hanzo would be caught in the middle. "You will not harm my family or Shishio. If you are set on killing me then draw your sword. I accept your challenge for leadership of the Shimada."

"Master!" Shishio protested.

"Sojiro, No!" Hatsune cried, fearing her husband's wounds were too great.

The dragon lord continued. "An honorable duel, the winner will take the clan and all of its spoils, but it is a fight between you and I...so leave Hanzo and Hatsune out of it."

Anri thought about her options, she had already won; she only need give the order and Sojiro's line would end, he would never recover from the loss of Hatsune and his son. Her remaining forces would slaughter him and any men who sided with him. However, she would be remembered as a lowly woman who had to resort to lies and trickery instead of defeating her brother fair and square. Her pride would not allow that to happen.

"Your terms are acceptable. Give the child back to his mother." She said at last.

Ren raised a questioning eyebrow but did as he was told, walking mother and child to Sojiro at knife point.

As they were being brought to him, Sojiro whispered to Shishio. "Protect my family...get them out of Japan. If Anri strikes me down she will come for Hanzo as a threat to her rule."

Shishio nodded, reluctant to leave Sojiro's side. "As you command, Master Shimada."

Sojiro’s eyes softened. “Thank you, my friend.”

“What are you doing?!” Hatsune cried as she reached him. “Anri is too powerful, you can't fight her alo-”

Sojiro silenced her with a passionate kiss, delicately tracing her injured jaw and running his hand through her ebony hair. When he broke the kiss he patted their son’s head and smiled reassuringly. “I love you, my darling.”

“I love you...” Hatsune whimpered as Shishio took her hand and started leading her outside. She reached out, tugging on Sojiro’s sleeve. “Come back to me.”

Sojiro waited until they were gone before positioning himself and sheathing his sword. Boro vanished into the tattoo on Sojiro's left arm, waiting to be called again. “It is not too late, Anri. My death will not make you feel whole.”

“It’s a start.” Anri hissed. Ren and Nobu stepped back and helped clear the room. “No more playing with wooden sticks, little brother. It's time to reclaim the birthright you stole from me.”

With a heavy heart, Sojiro gave up on reasoning with her. Blood was what she wanted and blood was what she would get. He threw off his jacket and ripped down the crimson soaked left side of his shirt, he would have better mobility without it. Free from the sleeve, his coiling dragon Tattoo glowed violet with inner power.

The Lady Takahashi removed her own robes revealing the battle outfit underneath. It left her back exposed the Shimada dragon tattoo on full display. She never had any need for armor, her beast was all the protection she needed.

"Ryū ga watashi o mamoru!" Anri shouted as she drew her sword. Yellow light formed dragon scales that crawled down her arms, body and legs creating a glowing barrier. 

The two Shimadas circled each other, sharp eyes looking for an opening.

Sojiro had to conserve his energy. Calling Boro too early would mean certain death. He knew his sister, her wrath and blood-lust, it would not take long for her to lose patience and go on the offensive. Rage was her weakness and it made her vulnerable. 

Then he saw it; a glint in her eyes, the subtle movement of her feet preparing to sprint. Now was the moment to strike!

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" He roared as he drew his sword. Boro rallied with him, swirling around the blade.

Stunning lights of gold and violet filled the entire hall. The dragon's locked eyes...

...and they charged.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can’t these Shimada siblings just get along?
> 
> Tried something different with Sojiro. Since most of the fandom is convinced he’s an asshole I wanted to flip that notion on its head.
> 
> Also, Shout out to Thiefofbluefire! Love your work!


End file.
